parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 2.
Here is part two of Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Thomas's Dream Team on Nintendo 64. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Edward: Congratulations for starting the rollercoaster! Here's how to build one: A red square can show where the next piece goes. Use the analog controller to draw the rollercoaster. *Henry: If you can't hold any buttons while you're drawing, the pieces will all stay near the ground, and will be fairly simple. So the next piece will be a twister if you hold A and move the analog stick down. *Gordon: You can hold B and move the analog about if the next piece will go up high off the ground. So you can hold both at once; try them in different combinations to see all the possible different places. *Puffa: I can also rotate with the analog sticks right and left to see the coaster from different angles. If I delete with the Z button, I'll leave the console. (finishes a towering roller coaster for everyone) There! *Narrator: As Puffa finished the rollercoaster, everyone got in, and went for a ride. They had fun, going up and down, and all around, until they finally finshed, and picked up another ticket to give to Puffa. *Puffa: There! *(Puffa picks up another ticket) *Five targets to go! *(the people hit five targets while going up and down) *Puffa: 1 down, 4 to go, 2 down, 3 to go, 3 down, 2 to go, 4 down, 1 to go! *(Puffa picks up another ticket) *Narrator: Puffa picked up another machine part. *Puffa: We've found all the machine parts! Now go to the machine console and get the machine going! *Narrator: Puffa took the seven machine parts to the machine console just to all seven of them in place. *Puffa: Congratulations! We've started the big machine! There's one in every world, except Whoopie world, so keep hunting! *(Puffa puffs right underneath the dinosaur and picks up another ticket) *Narrator: After going under a lever under the dinosaur's foot, Puffa had made into the inside of the dinosaur. He began working hard pilling up boxes, no matter how many hard times he tried to work. *Puffa: I've picked up a power cell! This will refill one segment of my power meter. Now a steam train like me can pick them if feeling down. *Narrator: Puffa thought. He continued to struggle huffing and puffing up the other side of the mountain gorge inside the dinosaur's side, and continued to pound on his way up toward the next ticket onto the head, but got the next ticket, and slid down the dinosaur's tail. He continued to pick up Tinker Tokens and now got the last two tickets and went back to the entrance of the world where Sonic was waiting. *Narrator: As Puffa returned home, he picked up a key after getting 200 Tinker Tokens, and opened the next door. He went through the whole yard, and came to another entrance called Paint Misbehaving. As he arrived at the next area, he chased a bunch of sheep, and used as a step to reach high platforms. *Edward: Congratulations for activating the HoverSplat! Steer and move with the analog stick. Fire paint balls colors with A and B. Aim with the up button. Exit with R. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa, on the HoverSplat, puffed off, then collected the first machine part, and put himself in the four paint pots and went to Lenny, who was waiting to let him go by. *Lenny: Aren't you a little tall for an imperial guard? They must be recruiting 'em young nowadays. Go on in. *Narrator: Puffa went inside to collect the first Paint Misbehaving ticket, and having cleaned from himself from the paint, he hopped back into his Hoversplat, then went off on his journey. He dove in the water, and picked up the next machine part. He picked another energy pack, but continued on his journey once again, and now picked up the second machine part, and finished painted the bush paterns with different colours, then picked another ticket, which opened up a place of country. Then he went back to the main entrance he once went to. He puffed back and forth so hard that he was back at the entrance to meet Sonic, who had more news. *Sonic: Congratulations! I can now add a Double Jump move to your arsenal! Press A to jump twice if you're in the air. This gives you that extra boost to reach places you even can't try to reach. It doesn't work underwater and the boosters can't fire. Take a look back in Whoopie World: there's a switch that you can reach by double-jumping. Come find me again if you have 450 Tinker Tokens! Category:UbiSoftFan94